


A One-Shot To Remember

by withowlmyheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Randomness, Rare Pairings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withowlmyheart/pseuds/withowlmyheart
Summary: Here you'll find some shortfics I wrote about Haikyuu ships. There will be rarepairs and some characters shipped with more than one character.The list will be updated as soon as I post the fics.1 - Kagehina2 - Bokuaka3 - Ushiten4 - Iwaoi5 - Oikuroo6 - Tananoya7 - Semiten8 - Kurotsukki9 - Kunikinda10 - Kiyoyachi11- Daisuga12- Bokuaka13 - Kurotsukki14 - Asanoya





	1. I can't take the loneliness anymore — Kagehina

Kageyama sank into the sofa of his new apartment. The last moving box on the coffee table. The rain hit the window frantically, but he ignored it. Because if he looked he would see the water falling, the lightning, and remind him of the decoy.

It had been three months since Kageyama last saw Hinata. When they won the nationals and were offered a position in the sub-21 national team. Hinata smiled, as he always did. The redhead congratulated him like the rest of the team did. On the departure they met. It was a day like that, with a storm. Kageyama held the umbrella because if Hinata did it, they would end up soaked. He remembered how the strongest decoy congratulated him again, from his heart. How Hinata looked away, shy. It was a sunbeam in the middle of the storm.

But what Kageyama remembered most vividly were his words:

"I like you, and..." Hinata laughed with extreme nervousness even without looking into the eyes of the setter. "I'd like to know if you... Well, if you feel the same."

He was a selfish king, and some things never change.

"No."

That was his only answer. He turned on his heel and disappeared that rainy afternoon.

Three months later, in his new apartment, he wondered how he could be so stupid. He saw Hinata's tears, the ones that now fell from his own eyes because of his stupid selfishness.

Volleyball was his only priority. It always had been. Not even his studies mattered to the blue-eyed one. He hadn't wanted anything as much as that sport.

So what was he doing crying on his couch with his cell phone on with the photo that Hinata and he took when they won the nationals? They were with the whole team, but Kageyama only saw them.

He had been surrounded by people, friends who loved him.

He was a selfish king and lost everything.

Now there was no one.

And Kageyama wasn't sure he wanted that forever. He had tried what it was to have friends. Even more, he had tried what it was like to be in love, and he could no longer be the one before.

He opened his phone book and dialed a certain redhead's number. He waited several minutes until he heard the noise of a party on the other side and the muted voice of Hinata.

"Who's there?" The decoy asked.

"I... I can't, Hinata... I can't take the loneliness anymore..." cried the setter. "Please, tell me you'll still be there..."

Silence. Kageyama thought it was over. Hinata would hang up and continue his life without him.

Maybe it was the best. Not for him, but Hinata.

"I will always be there. I'm the only one who can follow you, don't you remember?"


	2. The fate of the telegraph operator — Bokuaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this shortfic a few days ago and i'm actually thinking about turning it into a longfic if you like the idea. 😊

Bokuto was aware that his grandmother kept many strange things in her basement. From a very young age, his parents had banned him from going there. And as the good boy he was... He ignored the advice whenever he could. As soon as his family left for a work trip, the little one opened the basement lock with two tweezers from the bathroom and looked around his grandmother's belongings.

It must be said: Mrs Bokuto was an eccentric woman. Despite her age, she wore long silky hair, dark black, which captivated anyone who looked at her. Her eyes were a penetrating, bewitching gold. It was like looking directly at the top of a lighthouse. In addition, she always wore several layers of clothing, painted nails and red lipstick. Many people called her a witch. However, the reality was that Nika Bokuto had been a woman of the world. She had travelled through so many countries. She lost the count. Mrs Bokuto worked as a telegraph operator for an organization whose name nobody knew. Nor did she talk about what the woman was doing. When Bokuto asked him, she laughed, put her bony index finger to her lips and kept quiet. She was a walking mystery.

And mysteries attracted Koutarou.

That was why, years later, at seventeen, he slipped once more into the mystical basement. He moved between the boxes he already knew, kicking off several shoes so he wouldn't trip. Bokuto wouldn't make the same mistake three times. Two… probably. The smell of incense was so strong the boy wrinkled his nose and covered it with his shirt. There was something strange, the basement was not like before. He noticed as soon as he entered. The feeling was different, more oppressive. Bokuto was suffocating and not because of the powerful stench of the exotic incense his grandmother used to buy. No, it was something else.

He felt the darkness. Years down there and Bokuto had no idea where the lights were if there was. He was not sure, his grandmother was strange enough to be capable to see through the dark. But all the recesses were already known. The bedside table packed with incense boats, the chair without its backrest... However, that day he found an object that was not there before.

Koutarou felt it. It was big, metallic. It had keys, and it made a loud sound when pressed. He fiddled until he found a thin opening in the back, with a kind of lever. Bokuto lowered it without hesitation. The object was illuminated like a fairground attraction and it scared Bokuto. The boy jumped and fell on his ass. Fortunately, the machine did not move from his lap.

The keys, however, began to move on their own as if they were possessed. Bokuto tried to stop them, but it was impossible. The object vibrated, emitted different beeps, and finally stopped. He remained silent for several minutes, with his heart in his mouth and the feeling that his family was going to catch him there at any moment.

"Hello? Anyone there?" A soft male voice rang out.

It came from the machine, his grandmother's telegraph. Bokuto took the device in his hands and stuck it in his ear as if it was a telephone.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He greeted as effusively as always. "I am Bokuto Koutarou. Who are you? Can you hear me?"

Silence. Bokuto thought that maybe he had broken it, or that the voice was scared.

"My name is Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. But…" The opposite voice was barely a whisper, but so beautiful that Bokuto thought it could belong perfectly to a professional singer. "How it’s that you… How… Are you talking to me? It’s supposed to be impossible..."

The answer made the boy blink, not understanding.

"Where are you, Akaashi? And why do you say it is impossible? Nothing is!"

This time the boy took less time to answer, but his words shocked Bokuto so much that he dropped the telegraph.

"Because I'm supposed to be dead."


	3. Who the hell did this to you? — Ushiten

"Who the hell did this to you?"

Tendou hoped not to meet him at the gym. Bold of him to assume that the great Ushijima would not be training even after the official practice.

"I'm fine, it's not that bad," said Tendou with a wave of his hand, a singing voice and a smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean you're fine? You are not fine," Ushijima for the first time since Tendou knew him had raised his voice, and looked at him angrily.

The middle blocker stepped back when the wing spiker approached him. So much that he felt his breath on his skin. Tendou shuddered. It was not unpleasant at all.

"Tendou, you are bleeding," Ushijima pointed out. The middle blocker, out of sheer inertia, hid his injured arm. However, he couldn't hide the bruises on his face. "Tell me who is hurting you, right now. We're friends. Aren't you supposed to trust me?"

Tendou's eyes widened. Wakatoshi had called him his friend. For the first time. He always referred to him as a classmate and teammate. The wonder boy really considered him a friend, it wasn't just his fantasy.

"It was a third year, it doesn't matter," replied the middle blocker. The reality was that he had become accustomed to people treating him in a certain way. It was something he knew how to deal with, and they weren't so annoying.

He didn't care much anymore. He was still a monster. But now he was the Guess Monster. Tendou Satori was useful for a team, to help win Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"They won't hurt you again, I promise. You don't deserve to be hurt in any way."

Ushijima looked so serious, so determined that something clicked inside the middle blocker. Perhaps it was not normal to be told so many ugly things, or to bleed to make up for "being a monster." He was not a monster. He was just different. He didn't hate anyone. He did not hurt anyone.

He nodded. Ushijima backed away, but Tendou's thin arms held him in a hug.

"Just stay like that a little, Wakatoshi," he whispered. The left-handed nodded and remained that way while the moon announced the end of the day.

But for Tendou the end marked the beginning of something new.


	4. We're gonna see each other again, right? right? — Iwaoi

"We’re gonna see each other again, right? right?"

Oikawa was smiling, but there was no joy in his smile. He was crying. People watched him as he passed, but Oikawa deliberately ignored them. Nothing mattered more than the person in front of him.

Iwaizumi looked down. He bit his lower lip. Did not answer. Because he couldn't do it. If he told Oikawa what he wanted to hear, he would lie to his face, and they both knew it. Iwaizumi was leaving. No return.

"Please, Iwa, please..." The setter stepped toward him and Iwaizumi backed away. Still, Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi's cheek with a desperate smile. "I can't lose you too. You promised me, remember? You promised we would never separate."

Lies lies lies. All those times that they had looked into each other's eyes, promising that nothing would separate them, that although time passed they would keep in touch, they were all lies. They would not see each other again. They would not play together again. The toss that Oikawa made to Iwaizumi against the Karasuno would be the last. He would never toss again for Iwaizumi because they would never see each other again. In a few minutes, Iwaizumi would go and it would be the end of everything.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi murmured and Oikawa's hand slid until he wasn't touching Iwaizumi's skin. The wing spiker turned on his heel and continued walking.

Oikawa fell to his knees on the floor of the airport, tears staining his immaculate face. He witnessed how the most important person in his life was leaving, and he could do nothing to stop it. He felt helpless, frustrated, angry... His fist hit the tiles. And he wished he had never met Iwaizumi because then he would not be feeling that oppression in his chest now. The pain in his throat from the crying contained. The emptiness inside that forms when an important person disappears forever.

But they had met. And Oikawa was too stubborn to let him go.

He got up and ran. The paled turquoise scarf waved through the airport and fell to the ground, just where Oikawa had crashed his fist. He ran as much as he could, to see Iwaizumi handing the ticket to one of the hostesses. One step. One more step and I would lose him forever.

"Damn it, Iwa, I can't do this without you!" He shouted with all his might. He felt the pain in his throat, but it didn't stop him from running to reach Iwaizumi.

But life is not a movie. As much as we want time to stop and our wishes are fulfilled in an unexpected turn that gives us the happy ending of the book, sometimes it does not happen. And Oikawa witnessed it that day. When the boarding gate closed and he saw Iwaizumi's back move away. The last thing Oikawa saw of the person he loved was the coat he once wore on his shoulders, the night after they lost their last chance to go to the national tournament.

Everything that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had built, a relationship that had lasted since their childhood, collapsed that day before his eyes.

Because Oikawa and Iwaizumi never saw each other again. And yet, every night, Oikawa looked at his phone in the hope that Iwaizumi would call. But he never did.


	5. The Grand King — Oikuroo

Oikawa was proud, stubborn, self-confident, and direct. Kuroo knew that. However, other adjectives also defined him, but he liked them much less. For example, Oikawa was extremist. Up to unsuspected limits. That Kuroo discovered it a few months after starting their relationship. A month ago, Oikawa's University announced that some scouts of the national team would attend the next game. It was a golden opportunity for Oikawa to finally be selected as an official member of the Japanese national team. The problem? The match was against Ushiwaka. It caused the setter to forced himself more than usual.

Every night Kuroo arrived from his classes and found a cold home. Because Oikawa had taken the habit of not being there, of training until he was kicked out of there. And when he got home, so late that Kuroo was barely able to open his eyes, he didn't sleep. The setter turned on the computer and spent hours watching volleyball matches, analyzing Ushijima. It was obvious to Kuroo that he had plunged into a spiral of self-destruction, and Oikawa didn't even notice.

"I'm fine," he said once, with an attempt to smile proudly, but Kuroo saw nothing but tiredness, "if I don't fall asleep, it's because my body doesn't need to rest."

"The lack of melatonin makes you more idiotic than you usually are," he replied, resting his cheek on his hand, "and that's a lot."

Oikawa ignored him and continued to force himself. But Kuroo said nothing more because he knew how useless it will be. The setter was one of those who hit things until they broke. A phrase that most found beautiful and positive, but that was the opposite. Because Oikawa was also referring to himself. He struggled until his body break. Kuroo waited. He waited until it happened.

The last training was the day before the game. Kuroo still did not play as a starter. It was normal, they were still in the second year and there were many talented players. However, Oikawa was there, on the court. But Kuroo, who knew Oikawa's body better than anyone, noticed that his tosses were weaker than usual. It was harder for Oikawa to breath. He sweated more often. He jumped an inch less.

The training was over. But Oikawa remained on the court. Kuroo, with the towel tangled around his neck, watched his boyfriend silently as he approached him. Oikawa's serves lost their usual precision. The palms of his hands were so red that just seeing them hurt Kuroo. Oikawa was simply pulling out his anger and frustration on the ball.

But in one of the serves, his body said enough. Oikawa's legs couldn't hold him anymore and he collapsed on the floor.

Kuroo saw it coming. It was the moment he had been waiting for. Because Oikawa was human. And as a human, he was frail.

So when his body couldn't take it anymore, there was Kuroo to take Oikawa in his arms.

"It's fine, I'm here," Oikawa let out a growl and squeezed Kuroo's shirt between his fingers. Kuroo hated to see him like that because he knew how much he tried hard to make talent bloom. But the more Oikawa climbed the harder it was.

"I'm useless..." Oikawa sobbed and hid his face into Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo stroke him between his arms and left a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

"I have you. Okay, you'll be fine," he muttered.

"How…?" Oikawa wore Kuroo's shirt as an impromptu handkerchief, "how do you know?"

"Because you are the Grand King, and there is no one more fearsome and powerful than the Grand King."


	6. I would sell my soul for a bit more time — Tananoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Nishinoya's birthday here's some angst

The road was Nishinoya and Tanaka’s life. They spent their lives driving. Nishinoya loved the speed sensation. How the air stirred his hair while he was driving his TVR with Tanaka by his side putting the last Bring Me The Horizon’s song. At first, he just laughed when he saw Tanaka screaming with a raised fist. But later he joined his copilot.

Their life was easy but fun. Nishinoya had his partner, an amazing car and dozens of playlists. A race driver couldn’t ask for more. Or at least that was Nishinoya thought.

"Hey, Noya," started Tanaka one day. He was lying on the hood of the car, his eyes lost in the celestial dome, "are you ready? You know, for the next race."

"Of course I am!" Nishinoya raised his fist, laughing. "We're going to win the race and we'll get rich, Ryu." The man turned his gaze to Tanaka with a smile from ear to ear. "We will fulfil our dream. We will win the Impossible Race and we will travel all over the world. Just imagine the parties, the roads beyond, the landscapes! The world will be ours!"

Tanaka let out a laugh that sparked the night silence and stretched his arm, pointing his fist at Nishinoya.

"I trust you."

The two clashed their fists. They were going to fulfil their dream. They would win the most difficult race in the world and with the money, they would buy the car they had been dreaming of for years. Then... they would have a lifetime to travel the world. Together.
    
    
    ▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃
    ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊
    ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩
    ┊ ┊ ┊ ✫
    ┊ ┊ ︎✧
    ┊ ┊ ✯
    ┊ . ˚ ˚✩

Fire. It was everything Nishinoya saw. His vision was blurred, but the orange, red and yellow of the flames was unmistakable. He coughed. A metallic taste flooded his mouth. He felt dizzy. Noya vaguely remembered what happened. The rain. The sound of the brakes. The skidding wheels. The cracking of the metal breaking when the car rolled over the cliff. The desperate eyes of Tanaka. How he clung to the wheel. And then the darkness.

Tanaka. Nishinoya opened his eyes with fear shaking his body. He unbuckled his belt and gravity threw it against the ceiling. Of course, the car was overturned. The pain went through him like a dagger and for a few seconds, he lay there sobbing. His ribs must be shattered, and he felt something pressing on his leg. The race driver didn't want to look, because he knew something was going through it.

Nishinoya saw a silhouette in the pilot's seat. His vision was not yet clear. He made a titanic effort to lean on his elbows and see it.

"Ryu..." He called, his voice was nothing but a whisper.

Tears assaulted him mercilessly when he saw the branch that had shattered the front glass and had stuck in the abdomen of his life partner.

"Hey, Ryu." His voice was shaking. He reached out to catch his partner's and squeezed it. But he did not move. Despair seized Nishinoya, who shook Tanaka's hand, "come on, it's not funny, tell… tell me, tell me something!"

"No... ya?" In all his life, Tanaka's voice had never sounded so weak. The shaved man shook his head, and Nishinoya saw his face. His heart broke into pieces. The right side of his face was bruised by the impact, but the left... the crystals had attacked him mercilessly. "U... Ok?"

Nishinoya nodded.

"Yeah... Don't worry, Ryu, it's going to be all right, I'll get you out of here," he promised. He let go of Tanaka's hand to struggle with the belt. It didn't move but he didn't give up. However, the belt was stuck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, I can't!" He cried, hitting the seat.

Tanaka caught Noya's hands. He didn't squeeze them, but Noya knew what he was trying to do. Only he had no strength left to get it. Because Tanaka was dying. The man's throat ached because of the crying contained, the desire to scream.

"Yuu, that's fine," Tanaka whispered with a crooked smile. He could not move a part of his face. "No... it do... doesn't hurt... And... I'm glad I drove... Like this... So this... No... You. Just... Promise me you won't try again... try ... Drunk driving..."

Nishinoya shook his head. This time he managed to get up as he could and took Tanaka's cheeks in his hands.

"I think I should let you know that babe… I don't… I don't want to go. But I guess I can stay… more… I'm sorry… But… I love everything… I had too much fun… with… with you…" Drops of blood stained Nishinoya's cheeks, "I love you."

"I'm so fuckin' sorry, I'm so fuckin' sorry." Nishinoya's face was pure devastation. Tears, snot and blood bathed his skin. "I would sell my soul for a bit more time… You're the best I've ever had."

Tanaka listened to Nishinoya. He gave him his last smile. And his hand slid away from Nishinoya's.

The road was Nishinoya and Tanaka’s life. And on the road was where their lives came to an end.


	7. You're going to laugh when I tell you — Semiten

The idea was good. At least that is how it seemed to Tendou. It must have gone well. If only fate did not have so much fun making fun of him, possibly everything would have gone well.

Tendou had read in a manga... or maybe it was on the Internet? He didn't remember. But he read that one way to keep the magic with the couple was to surprise him. Small details. Yes, Tendou could do it. That explained what the redhead was doing at seven o'clock on a Saturday while sneaking through the only open window of Semi's house. Saturdays were not the best days for Eita. He didn't get along with his family, he explained it one day to Satori before falling asleep. His parents were too demanding, and they always compared him to his brother, who, by the way, was better than Eita in everything. If Eita scored a nine in maths, his brother scored a ten. If Eita was named titular setter at the university, his brother received the title of the best setter. Tendou had never met him, but he disliked only because of how much he irritated his boyfriend.

Tendou managed to sneak out the window and his landing was not as bad as he expected. The wooden floor cushioned the fall. Tendou left the kitchen. He had one foot on the first step of the stairs when he heard the sound of the jazz swing. Did Eita listen to that kind of music? The redhead knew that that day Eita's parents weren't in the house, so it could only be Eita.

With all the stealth he was capable of, he slid to the threshold and peered out. What he saw left him with his mouth open. A stylized figure remained bent over itself on the yoga mat. Thanks to the light that slipped through the open window, the drops of sweat that slipped over Eita's complexion glimpsed. Tendou was aware that his boyfriend was attractive. No, more than that. But being aware of it and seeing it with his own eyes was something completely different. If heaven on Earth existed, the middle blocker was convinced that he had just found it.

Satori, focus! He told himself because he was going to make his jaw drop and hit the ground. Thanks to his "hard training" (which had consisted of seeing Naruto several times) he approached without making noise until he placed himself at the back of the boy who was training yoga, completely concentrated. A mischievous smile was drawn on the redhead's lips.

"I didn't know you could bend to that point, Semi-Semi." Satori hit his chest next to the boy's back. His hands slid over the boy's defined biceps, descending until he reached his hands. He left a small kissing path around his neck, "you will have to show me someday how flexible you are..." Tendou sat up and met her boyfriend's surprised eyes. I am a genius. He is so surprised that he doesn't even know how to react. Já. And Tendou kissed him.

"Can you tell what the fuck are you doing, Satori!?"

Tendou knew that voice. Very good. Eita had yelled at him too many times not to recognize it. But how could Eita be yelling at him if he was kissing him...?

He snapped away. The boy he had kissed gave up his legs and fell on the yoga mat.

On the threshold of the door, a young man with the same hair, the same stature, and the same eyes was watching him… except that his were full of uncontrollable anger.

"Oh," Tendou snapped when he realized.

Eita's brother.

His twin.

And he had just kissed him.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you."


	8. Telepathic — Kurotsukki

The new high school was not different from the previous one. Kuroo, in fact, found it exactly the same: six classes in which they separate students according to their grades, students about to collapse because the exams, clubs that luckily reached national tournaments, and dining room food better not to try if one wanted to arrive at last hour with the stomach intact.

Kuroo put the tip of the pen on his thumb and, with a brief push, turned it between his fingers. He repeated the process over and over again while the science teacher explained the chemical kinetics, which he already dominated. He yawned and his mind wandered into a world far farther than chemistry.

His head, for some reason, led him to remember a conversation he had with his best friend a couple of days before he moved to Miyagi. Not the one in which they talked about whether L or Kira was better, no, one in which Bokuto explained something he always did when he arrived at a new place. Bokuto had many strange fears and hobbies, that Kuroo had found out over time, but this one surpassed him. Bokuto always shouted in his head to find out if anyone could read his mind nearby.

An unconscious laugh escaped Kuroo's lips.

“Kuroo, do you find chemical kinetics fun?” The teacher drilled him with her eyes, like the rest of the students who turned to him. But Kuroo didn't panic, he was more than used to being the center of attention in class when he and Bokuto did some stupidity.

“Oh, yes,” he replied as he continued to spin the pen, with a smile on his lips, “it has reminded me of a chemical joke that I read recently. If you want, I can tell it to the class.”

The students laughed and the teacher sighed.

“It won't be necessary. As I was saying…” The class resumed as if nothing had happened. Or almost. A boy sitting a couple of rows in front of him, wearing glasses, was looking at him with a frown. He seemed to want to warn him of something. Or be very pissed off. Kuroo deduced they were possibly both.

_He's handsome_, Kuroo thought. The blond whipped around and hid his face behind his book, too worried about missing out on some important explanation.

Returning to his eccentric best friend, the idea was bad. Terrible. Stupid. But he also had nothing better to do. Kuroo closed his eyes. He felt a little stupid, was it really necessary? Well, if Bokuto said so... He took a breath and his mind exploded with a scream as loud as he could.

_Pam_.

The rumble caused Kuroo to open his eyes suddenly and give a light jump on his seat.

The blond boy had fallen from his chair and threw the book in the process. His golden eyes fixed on Kuroo above the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, lying slightly to the left, possibly because of the fall.

“Can you know who is such an idiot as to scream in the middle of class?” The students' confused face could not match Kuroo's. He paled as if a jug of cold water had been thrown over him.

That boy... had he just read his mind?


	9. The bait — Kunikinda

The  bait should have worked.

Kunimi tripped on his own feet. He fell to his knees on the floor. He thought about getting up, but he was too tired for it. Also, it would be a waste of time when the suspect was so close to him. And armed.

Kunimi Akira, the great detective. How had he been cornered that way? That was supposed to be a simple case. He promised Kindaichi before depositing a chaste kiss on his lips and leaving. He promised that he would return, as always. But maybe he didn't keep his promise that night.

He groaned when the wound in his belly throbbed harder, indicating that it was getting worse. Of course, if he kept moving like this, he would soon bleed out. And the bullet would end up deposited where it shouldn't. He lifted his shirt. The wound was deep. His hands were no longer white but red with blood. He closed his eyes. Bad idea, because immediately the dizziness hit him. Was he really going to die in a factory abandoned by a murderer whose identity he hadn't even found out?

However, his death was not what really mattered to him, but Kindaichi. Her boyfriend, whom he had left that night as if he was returning. If he died there, who would be to stroke Kindaichi's cheek every night until he fell asleep? And how could he comfort him after Kindaichi noticed his death if he wasn't even alive?  Shit, shit, shit , Kunimi thought wearily. He tried to get up. He was not dead yet, but if he gave up he would be. He still had the strength to fight a little more. For Kindaichi.

"Choose your last words wisely," said a voice behind him. He leaned back, but felt a heavy object pointing at him. He knew it was a gun. The same one that was stained with the blood of his abdomen. He froze.

He turned slowly, knowing that the killer would not shoot the detective. Not yet. No, because that would break history. The end must be emotional. The psychopath needed to see his face before pulling the trigger. At least that was how Kindaichi would have written it in his mystery novels. How realistic they were ... Kunimi spent hours reading them in the solitude of the night, while Kindaichi slept.

Only the final plot twist is missing , he thought sarcastically. However, there was. That plot twist which changed everything. Kunimi's eyes widened, staring incredulously at the man holding the gun. Only one tear fell.

"I love you," he murmured.

And Kindaichi pulled the trigger. During his last breath, Kunimi understood.

Why the bait didn't work.

Because during all that time, he had been the  bait .


	10. No prince will ever fall in love with you — Kiyoyachi

"No prince will ever fall in love with you!" The witch shouted, exalted, and threw the curse on the blond girl.

Princess Yachi stopped shaking. All the fear she had felt after making the witch Kiyoko angry disappeared after hearing what her curse would be. Really? Was that going to be her punishment? The princess opened her mouth and stepped forward, but the witch's blue eyes glared at her and disappeared leaving only a trail of smoke in the frozen tower.

The days passed, and the witch watched from her hiding place the sorrow of the princess locked in the icy tower. However, there was something strange. The blonde didn't seem depressed. Every prince who came willing to conquer her and release her from her punishment left, but she smiled, shrugged and returned to her chores. She was happy, even relieved. That angered the witch, who again appeared in the princess tower.

Yachi laughed as her slim body slid over the ice slide that connected the third floor to the first. She got up and shook her skirt from the nonexistent dust. But when she raised her eyes, she met that penetrating blue gaze, full of fury. The tremor returned to her body.

"Can I know why you are so happy?" The witch accused her, pointing at Yachi with the index. "You are supposed to be depressed, not laughing and playing. No prince will ever fall in love with you. You will not be able to leave this tower." A laugh escaped the blonde's lips. "What is so funny?"

Yachi shook her head and waved her hands in front of her.

"No... I wasn't laughing at... Not you!" She explained herself hastily. Kiyoko was glad to see that she, at least, kept respecting her. "No... I can't be unhappy if... Well, let's see... It's that I... I don't like men. I did not want any prince to fall in love with me... So, for me, it was not a curse... but quite the opposite. I am finally truly free."

Kiyoko bit her lower lip. How could she not have suspected it? Of course, Yachi was happier than ever because Kiyoko had granted her greatest wish thinking it was the last thing she craved. It wasn't the blonde's fault but her. She sighed and scratched her neck with weariness. Now she had to think of another curse to placate her anger after what Yachi did to her.

"Actually..." Yachi continued, staring at the floor. A slight blush covered her cheeks, possibly because of her shyness, Kiyoko thought, "I wanted to thank you for your curse. And... I apologize for what happened... I... When I offended you... When I said that men didn't consider you attractive... No... You didn't let me finish the sentence. I meant that men don't consider you attractive at the same level as I do..."

This time it was Kiyoko's cheeks that turned red, and all her anger at theprincess seemed to evaporate in a second.

"Were you flirting with me?" Asked Kiyoko.

"May... Maybe."


	11. Let me drive for a while — Daisuga

“Let me drive for a while,” Sugawara demanded, glancing at his boyfriend’s tiredness. His eyes were almost closed, his mouth wide open every few minutes.

That was their fourth non-stop day driving and Sugawara was concerned about Daichi. He was the one who had lost his family, his job… His life. All because of Sugawara, because Daichi wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sugawara despite the society hate. Fuck, Sugawara was _deeply in love_ with him. His eyes watered up for a few seconds. He blinked to rip the tears apart. 

What had he done to deserve someone like Daichi? Someone who did not hesitate when Daichi’s family discovered Sugawara’s secret and threatened him with all his life-ending. He could still remember the pain in his expression when Daichi took his hand and they both ran away from Japan, where people like Sugawara was being chased.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” insisted Daichi, his face made of a grimace in a vain attempt to hide a yawn.

“No, you’re not,” Sugawara rolled his eyes, “you’re so tired you almost drove us into a cliff. Why can’t you stop for a while and let me? May I remember you that I’m the more stubborn from the two of us?”

A sudden smile appeared on Daichi’s lips. “No, I perfectly remember how you didn’t stop until you get the job as my secretary because you had a crush on me. You even threw Asahi down the stairs.”

Sugawara’s cheeks lit up like a torch and he gave Daichi a nudge. “You know it was not what happened! Well, okay, he fell, but it wasn’t my… Oh, Jesus, sometimes I hate you.”

Daichi burst out laughing and his eyes met Sugawara’s. They both knew the truth: there was no trace of hate there. They loved each other with all their hearts, they loved each other more than words could tell. “Jesus? Asahi’s not here because you made him trip on!” 

They laugh for a while, none of them had certain of how long they were like that, but they could not care less. Moonlights caressed Daichi’s skin, and Sugawara got lost on his sharp jawline, his nose, and the little smile there yet. His hand slipped searching for Daichi’s hand and they met. Their fingers entwined, and Sugawara stared at the ring on his finger.

“Are you sure they won’t hate us there?” asked abruptly Sugawara, for the first time fear was revealed through his voice.

“I’m sure, Suga. We’re going there because they’re like you. They are… You know. All your life you’ve been feared and threatened for those who don’t understand you, but it won’t happen again, that is something I can and I’m promising to you.” 

Sugawara really wanted to believe in his boyfriend’s word. He wanted to be accepted for once like Daichi had done. They could not be running away forever. 

The car stopped out of the road and Daichi let a heavy sigh out of his mouth. He tousled his hair and backed down on the sit. “No matter what we’ve to face there, we’ll get over it because we’ll be together. Now let me sleep or I will definitely drive us to a cliff.”

Sugawara sighed but nodded. Daichi was not going to let him take control of the car. Daichi would not tell it openly, but he was still afraid of Sugawara. At least a little bit. Sugawara could not blame him for that.

Less than five minutes and Daichi was deeply slept. Sugawara closed his eyes and, when he opened them again, he peered at the starry sky over his head. He raised his hand and silver flames wrapped it.

“I hope you’re right, Dai… Because I can’t endure more blood on my hands.”


	12. Can you stay a little longer? — Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death.

The glass clinked as it was left on the glass table. A thin brown layer was the only thing left in what should already be his sixth glass of whiskey. Or maybe the seventh. Bokuto didn't even remember it. He ran his hand through his fallen hair. He had not used his hair gel for weeks. His appearance didn't matter anymore. It explained his weight loss. Or the paleness of his complexion, caused by the lack of sunlight. He didn't care about that or his new dark circles that looked like another complement.

"You should stop now," Akaashi murmured, sitting next to him. He watched him with a grimace of disgust. He raised his legs on the couch, facing Bokuto, "or you'll wake up again unconscious on the floor. Or on the stairs. Enough bruises you already have, honey." Bokuto bit his thumbnail and staggered up. He would have fallen fully against the floor if the wall wasn't there to stop him.

"I'm fine," he growled with a husky voice, but the truth was that his words were almost incomprehensible. Akaashi sighed and stood up, approaching him carefully. When he was in that state Bokuto was difficult to treat.

"No, you are not. You're not doing well lately." He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder and he turned sharply.

"Of course I am not! How do you pretend me to be fine after what happened?" The golden-eyed one shouted desperately. His vision was blurry. Tears fell. "Nothing is right, Akaashi. And nothing will be again."

"He will be," he murmured, his voice as calm and comforting as ever. And that made Bokuto even more enraged, "but you have to calm down, stop drinking and..."

"I'm fed up!" He grabbed the glass and threw it against the wall. The glass shattered and the remaining whiskey splashed Bokuto's red cheeks. "I can't anymore, Akaashi. I simply can't anymore. I reached my limit. I can't keep doing this." He kicked the table, which overturned and broke in the same way the glass did it. Akaashi did not flinch. He had gotten used to the violent outbursts his boyfriend had lately. But Akaashi couldn't blame him. Not after what happened.

A tear betrayed Bokuto and slid down his cheek. The man wiped it violently using the sleeve of his sweatshirt and opened the warehouse in the lounge. He took the last bottle of whiskey left and took a long drink. While drinking, without controlling the tears or the amount of alcohol ingested, Akaashi sat next to him.

"Can you stay a little longer?" asked Akaashi. Bokuto peeled his lips from the bottle. A hiccup left his lips. His face was a mixture of the white of his skin and the red of alcohol and crying. And yet, Akaashi would swear before the Moon itself that Akaashi was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Bokuto let out an incomprehensible laugh and lay on the floor. His eyelids closed. The bottle rolled on the floor at the same time that Akaashi lay in front of Bokuto. He reached out and stroked Bokuto's lips.

"I love you."

"Me too," Bokuto muttered back. "That's why I can't stay anymore."

Keiji smiled with infinite sadness and joined his forehead with his lover's one.

"Whatever happens, I will always be by your side."

Bokuto's eyes closed. A small smile was on his lips. The last thing he saw was the image of Akaashi disappearing. The illusion that his mind recreated since the accident where he lost everything. Because Akaashi was his everything. Now they could finally meet again.


	13. Friends don't do this kind of shit — Kurotsukki

The sheets were entangled between the two naked bodies that rested on the bed of the Japanese apartment. The taller one was sleeping, while the second one had lit a cigar. Cigarettes after sex. Kuroo could imagine few things better than the rancid but addictive taste of tobacco in his mouth and the naked body of his friend sleeping next to him. His blond hair turned golden as a result of the sun's rays that filtered through the broken blind because of the last party. No one should have left Bokuto a fireworks package.

Kuroo intertwined his fingers between the blond strands. Tsukishima fidgeted. He turned, and the white sheets, impregnated with the characteristic smell of coffee that the blond gave off, revealed the boy's abdomen. Tsukishima was, without a doubt, one of the most attractive men Kuroo had ever met. And not only for his spectacular physique, but for his acid personality that had attracted him from the beginning. In the training camps, they became closer. In its own peculiar way, of course. Neither was aware of when it began. When the insults and fights became kisses where they fought to see which one achieved dominion over the other. The furtive kisses did not take long to level up and soon Kuroo was caught in Tsukishima's nets.

Now their relationship was... complicated. They were friends. Yes, they had reached that point, which was a colossal achievement. They also went to bed whenever they both felt like it, which was summed up every day. Repeatedly.

"A year ago," he murmured, knowing that Tsukishima might not listen to him. Kuroo reached down and his lips kissed Tsukishima’s pink cheek by the sun.

"You don't remember what year World War I started and you do remember when we started fucking..." Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo opened his eyes in surprise because he was awake. "Incredible."

"It's a very important day."

"I guess." He did not add anything else. He turned his back on Kuroo and the brunette caught the hint. He brought his fingers to Tsukishima's bareback and slipped his fingers over the skin of the former Karasuno member. Tsukishima loved it and proved it with a soft growl escaping through his lips.

"If you continue, I will ask you for a second assault," the blond grumbled.

Kuroo stifled a laugh because of tobacco. He put out the cigar in the old blue ashtray on the newly released nightstand and hugged his friend's back.

"What would be wrong?" He asked between kisses, the ones he was leaving on the boy's neck. He shuddered and Kuroo watched the hair on his body bristle. He loved the reaction it provoked in him. "We still have time."

"But then we'll have to shower again... And I'm too tired..." But he stretched his neck, giving Kuroo access to it.

"Since when laziness can beat sex?" Kuroo's hand slipped under the covers and managed to wake the blond up completely. "My friend, that's not sexy..."

Tsukishima turned to Kuroo, with a raised eyebrow. Despite that characteristic gesture in him, he still looked asleep.

"Friend?" Tsukishima's eyes slid through the toned body of the former Nekoma player to his intimacy. "Friends don't do this kind of shit."

Kuroo burst out laughing but died because of the cough. _Damn tobacco_, Kuroo thought, _I have to quit_.

"No, I guess not. But we never made it official, you know. Is that…?" Kuroo sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Tsukki, do you want to make it official?" Tsukishima snorted and looked away, but thanks to the closeness Kuroo managed to see the faint pink on his cheeks.

"I do not care." _Lie_. "But it would be a good gift. Or do you have a better one?"

A smile adorned Kuroo's lips before he reached down and kissed Tsukishima slowly. He separated, but only a couple of centimetres, so that bitter but pleasant smell of coffee permeated his nostrils.

"_Oho ho_, I have one, but this one is much better. So, my boyfriend, he's a romantic! I would never guess it! How cute. Do you want also a first date under the starry sky?"

He received an elbow from Tsukishima. Totally deserved.

"Hey, boyfriend." Tsukishima didn't look at him, but he knew he was listening. "Happy birthday."


	14. Valiant hearts — Asanoya

> **“_One of these days you’ll look back and say_**   
_ **I wish I would have walked the other way** _   
_ **And one of these nights you’ll run and hide** _   
_ **In this cold dark world you’ve made** _   
**_To cut me down inside_”**

He, who had been called a coward through all his life, that day committed what was possibly his greatest act of bravery. He looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him. Impressive blue eyes, of such a deep colour, that it could be compared to an immersed ocean. And yet, Asahi’'s heart did not accelerate when he looked at her. No heartbeat was skipped. She was the woman he was going to marry and he hardly considered her a friend. But his parents arranged the marriage to merge two of the most important companies in Japan.

Asahi was cornered, fulfilling again what his parents said without opposing them. He had always been like that. It was easier not to argue, to get carried away. However, when his mouth opened to say yes, he blocked. No words came out of his mouth.

And he went out running. He left without thinking. Ran. He ran and ran all his legs allowed him to. He left the club where the ceremony was celebrated. He heard the shouts of his parents but kept running. He was going to lose all his fortune, his family, his friends. But deep down he knew that everything was a fantasy. He did not belong to that world. Asahi surprised himself when he smiled because deep down he knew it: he had never been happy.

Asahi heard voices that should belong to the security team. He looked to one side and then the other. Gasped. Since his parents forced him to quit volleyball his athletic condition wasn’t as good as he thought. It would be impossible for him to bypass the bodyguards for much longer. And if they caught him…

If they caught them his act of bravery wouldn’t be more than the cry of a scared kid. His parent wouldn’t let him run away and they would say it was just another panic attack, nothing important. Of course, Asahi’s feelings have never mattered to them.

So, no. Asahi refused to return to that life.

Así que no. Asahi se negaba a regresar a esa vida.

Destiny wanted his run to take him to cross a little busy road, but just then a truck passed. Asahi saw the headlights pointing at a few inches, but all he could do was cover his eyes with his arm praying that it wouldn't kill him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" He heard the door slam of the truck and then a voice. Asahi noticed he wasn't hurt and opened his eyes slowly. In front of him was a boy shorter than him, with spiky hair. He watched Asahi with his huge brown eyes. It seemed that personal space was not a problem for him. "Do you hear me? Are you in shock? Oh god, I'm going to call an ambulance."

The man had already taken out the phone when Asahi grabbed his wrist and denied. He could not let him call, he had to flee before his parents met him and forced him to marry and live a life that did not belong to him.

"I'm fine," he said, speaking quickly, looking from side to side, "but may I ask you a favour?"

The stranger bowed his head slightly. It was obvious that all this was complete madness, but Asahi was desperate.

"It has to be fast, I'm running away, you know?" Asahi blinked incredulously when the man spoke. "I am not a criminal! It's just..." The stranger laughed and looked hurriedly behind him. At that moment Asahi saw a pronounced bruise on his cheek, and several scratches on his neck. "I simply can't stay here."

"Me neither! I mean, I also need to run away." Asahi heard a group of voices and he knew that time was running against him. Nerves led him to drag the stranger into the truck. "I'm sorry to be abrupt, but..."

The boy let out a loud laugh and started driving.

"Don't apologize!" He made a gesture that played him down. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, by the way! And you, Runaway Bride?"

"How did you know…?" Asked an embarrassed Asahi, without looking at the driver, now known as Nishinoya.

"The suit, the hairstyle, the makeup... and the ring." Asahi sideways saw Nishinoya's bright smile and he also grinned. "Okay, you don't have to justify yourself. I also left my boyfriend. Well, I should say that bastard who spent his days hitting me." Nishinoya lowered the truck's window and shouted, "Fuck you, I'm free!"

Asahi watched him as if he had just witnessed Comet Haley. And for the first time, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Nishinoya..."

"You can call me Noya."

"Oh yeah? Okay. Then, Noya... What will we do now?"

The boy laughed and shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nishinoya stared at Asahi and he smiled. "Well, we'll go and eat something, I'm starving!"

Asahi kept his mouth open. No sound came out. Were things so easy?

And Asahi laughed. An old song from the 90s and Nishinoya’s singing voice was everything he could hear; his companion was an appalling singer, but he was putting so much effort that somehow it was magical. Asahi tilted his head. The expanses of field were left behind and plunged into a long road surrounded by a forest of tall, lush trees. The speed of the truck blew a wind that ruffled his hair, ruffling it the way it used to.  
Yes, sometimes things were so easy.

He looked at his ring, took it off and threw it out the window.

"I want a hamburger. The biggest. With extra cheese."

With the wind against them, the world chasing them and an old rusty truck, those valiant hearts started a road to their happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want a one-shot of any ship tell me in the comments. ♡
> 
> You can also find me in @stanfukurodani (Twitter).


End file.
